


I'll Be Your Stripper

by Cadeauxxx



Category: Carmen Electra, Hollywood - Fandom, Playboy Club, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, F/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Strippers & Strip Clubs, lap dance, pole dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2020-02-18 13:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18700525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadeauxxx/pseuds/Cadeauxxx
Summary: Carmen Electra sizzles the night by putting on a pole dance and strip tease act for her lover.





	I'll Be Your Stripper

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This story is completely fictional and did not happen. All characters and names are fictional and were made up.

Miami, Florida  
  
The sky offered dimmed lights as the sun was soon to fade out during the evening hours. What was once a blue picture hanging above had shifted into the colors of yellow and orange apart from a few dark clouds in the distance. Palm trees rustled from the slight wind as a cool night was beginning to approach through the evening hours. Behind the closed doors of a large mansion sitting on Star Island, no cold air could be felt among the steaming heat that was soon to be felt inside. The lights were on, as anyone could see from the distance at what appeared to be a busy house. From upstairs, every window appeared to be lit up from the outside view, but from below there wasn't a single window that shined from within. For anyone that may have been curious of the private life of a wealthy socialite or local celebrity would find themselves guessing and coming up with theories from an outsider's view.   
  
Beyond the black metal gates of a driveway sat two vehicles near a garage. Large bushes surrounded the pathway leading to the front door. From the backyard, a large rectangular swimming pool sat The mansion itself had been sitting in the rich neighborhood for several decades, always changing owners with deep pockets. For the past four years, a special woman of a famed name had occupied the property. She wasn't seen out in public much anymore. Even when the opportunity was there, the paparazzi seemed to have moved on from her. Carmen Electra's time in the spotlight had faded in the past several years as age began to catch up with her. The forty-five year old sex symbol of the nineties decade had been living a quiet life in Miami since time was beginning to pass her up.   
  
Her name was still of recognition among social circles. Carmen had various high profile relationships, something that she had never grown out of. Occasionally she had danced in Las Vegas, making special appearances with her friends in the Pussycat Dolls while recording songs from time to time. For the past decade, her niche had been creating work out videos and selling her very own licensed stripper pole while teaching the art of pole dancing. To her, strippers had the best bodies and it was an amazing way to stay into top form with an athletic body. Such a success had come from this new side career. Carmen had even spent time in Las Vegas, earning great profits with a dance studio that specialized in training strippers and high class escorts. Pole dancing was something she seen as a fine art and what a joy it was to teach other women how to twirl around it. She believed that almost every girl had a stripper fantasy deep down in their hearts and it was never something to be ashamed with embracing that dirty desire.   
  
Carmen had spent most of the past several months laying low, relaxing with her new boyfriend whom she had been dating off and on for the past few years. Adrian Rockwell wasn't the type of man she was known for dating. She usually made headlines with high profile men, from athletes to rock stars. Adrian was a producer working in the music industry, right around the same age as herself since he was forty-six years old. Carmen had met him a few years ago when she was working on some new songs for an album. Adrian had produced and played keyboards for her back in 2013 for her two singles I Like It Loud and Bigger Dick. It didn't matter that her music flopped and didn't make a dent in the modern music scene, Carmen had at least found a new friend back then. Adrian was short with blonde hair, brown eyes and wore glasses over his clean shaved face. From the distance, he didn't seem very attractive as his body wasn't as desirable as men she had in the past but that didn't matter. It was about the heart and what kind of man he was inside.   
  
Their relationship had slowly manifested through out the past four years, beginning with small dates. Carmen found Adrian to be an interesting man, as he was soft spoken and humble but knew just how to flirt like any other man who had dreamed of living in her presence. Adrian wasn't a man to ask for much. To be dating Carmen Electra was just enough to make him feel he had earned something in life. She tried to stay out of the spotlight when she had Adrian with her, hoping this relationship could lead to a more normal life outside of fame. Earlier during the year they had been photographed by paparazzi on Miami Beach and again back in Los Angeles at a dance studio. Rumors swirled on the internet with celebrity gossip websites trying to figure out just who the mystery man was whom Carmen Electra had been witnessed holding hands with and kissing. Adrian did not attend any promotional events for the new Baywatch film, keeping a low profile entirely. Carmen had done photo shoots and helped promote the reboot film, the most she had been in the media for all of the year.   
  
Since Adrian had now taken the step to living with Carmen in her large home, she was prepared to begin pushing boundaries of smoldering hot desire. They had already shared a few nights between the sheets, but at her place it would be an adventure instead of casual love making or dirty fucking. Carmen's mansion had a special studio devoted solely to her dancing talents where she could waste all the time of day stripping and twirling around poles to various genres of music. She had skills to match multiple forms of music, knowing when to pick up a beat and drop her moves with the rhythm of the bass. Tonight was going to be just the evening for Adrian to learn just how dirty and sensual his new lover could be. Carmen had waited so long to unleash her wild side on him and soon, she would begin. Dinner was coming to a close while the sun was dipping down into the waters visible beyond the tall glass windows. With empty plates, full stomachers and goblets of wine that had been consumed, Carmen smiled towards Adrian and spoke.   
  
"Well, this was quite lovely..."   
  
"Yes it was, baby."   
  
Adrian replied while lifting the glass to his lips and drinking up the last bit of strawberry flavored wine. Carmen's big blue eyes studied every passing second of his actions. She sat wearing a red dress, the straps hanging over her shoulders as her appearance teased him with ample view of her busty cleavage. It was no mistake with her specific outfit for dinner at home, as Adrian's eyes often wandered down below at her breasts. Her signature color of hair remained brunette with golden locks of blonde streaks running through it. Adrian always loved Carmen's hair, as she never went without looking fantastic in style. When he finished off the glass of wine, he placed it back down over the table softly.   
  
"Damn, that's some of the best wine I've ever had."   
  
"Red wine's the best! As you know, it's also my favorite color."   
  
He laughed at her words for a moment before responding back.   
  
"Yes, I'm gonna have to remember to buy you things in red."   
  
"Don't worry about that right now, sweetie. We have all the time in the world."   
  
Glancing towards the windows, Carmen smiled as the sky was fading from it's light yellow color. Rays of sunlight were nearly blinding her as the sun was quietly going down. The night was beginning to awaken giving the perfect time to go about with her plan she had thought up for her new lover man. Adrian got up from his chair, looking over the dishes as he spoke again.   
  
"I'll go ahead and get these in the sink to wash before we go to bed."   
  
Carmen shook her head to him.   
  
"No, don't worry about washing anything. That's why I've got a maid living downstairs, honey."   
  
He smirked while listening to her words, but Carmen wasn't going to allow him to reply. There was no need for distractions to take away from what she had planned tonight. Taking his hand, she began to pull Adrian forward.   
  
"Come on, Adrian. I wanna show you something."   
  
"Show me what?"   
  
"It's a surprise, I can't tell you just yet. Just trust me, you're gonna love this."   
  
The smile across her face was enough to raise his expectations. Adrian tried to hide his feelings at times, but couldn't prevent himself from blushing as Carmen pulled him along to exit the kitchen. Her mansion was something of a labyrinth beyond the front doors. Despite some of the rooms upstairs appearing to be smaller, what awaited Adrian in terms of size was downstairs. Carmen led the way, tugging his hand to march them out the hall and down the white spiraling staircase. Her heels clicked and clacked at first before turning into loud stomping sounds that echoed throughout the large space. She moved faster than him, causing Adrian to call out to her.   
  
"Carmen, baby! Wait up!"   
  
Turning her head, she gave him a seductive grin. Carmen flashed her teeth before taking off, leading him to guess where she was headed as the sound of her heels faded away with loud stomping. Once Adrian had reached the last step of the stairs, he let out a sigh. He had caught sight of Carmen's games before in the past, but now she was truly teasing him to play a game of 'catch me if you can'. He didn't know his way around the house, so he would have to take some guesses as to where to enter on the first floor. Licking his lips, he headed towards the living room first. To no surprise, Carmen wasn't there in the large room. Only a couch, coffee table and a few luxurious pieces of furniture sat there alone. Through the out door, he had reached another hallway with various paintings hanging on each sides of the walls. Adrian didn't take the time to stop and admire the pieces of art, as all he wanted to do was find his lover.   
  
The hallway led to a dark room that required him to turn the light switch on. It appeared to be similar to the living though a bit smaller. Only a few lounge chairs sat in the middle of the room, right around a round shaped mahogany wood coffee table. The house had become silent, as if all of this had been planned from Carmen herself. No matter her intentions, Adrian's short journey was soon to reach an end. Through a door in the lounge room, Adrian entered another dark room. He was confident by now that he had possibly found Carmen, as he couldn't see anything in the dark room except a row of yellow colored lights from the far back. As he stepped through the doorway, it shut behind him. After walking a few steps, Adrian was more than confident that Carmen had to be in this specific room. There was something that gave him a good feeling that he had finally found her.   
  
"Carmen, love? Are you in here?"   
  
A soft giggle could be heard, clearly from her voice and no other person. As Adrian stood there, another row of lights came on. It appeared as if there was some kind of miniature stage in this room.   
  
"Go on and have a seat, baby. Get ready for the big show."   
  
Though he could hear her voice, Adrian had no idea where she had wandered off to. Carmen spoke in a low, seductive tone. Now that the room was somewhat illuminated, he could see a large white leather chair standing near the stage as if it were the front row center of some kind of show. From the back, there were two white couches sitting alone. As he walked towards the chair, Adrian spoke again.   
  
"What's all this about?"   
  
"Just sit down for me, baby! Come on, I'll be your stripper..."   
  
Her words rang clear, as Adrian dropped his jaw. So, this was what she had planned for him, quite the sexy surprise. Once he moved to sit down in the chair, Adrian spotted a large silver pole in the middle of the stage. Due to the darkness, he couldn't make out the object that was in the center of the stage. With such a surprise like this, he sat down eagerly anticipating the tricks that Carmen was about to lay out for him with her dancing talents. The sound of heels clicking had soon filled his ears again. The yellow hue had faded into simple white lights. Carmen walked out in nothing but a pair of high heels and a matching outfit of a pink thong and bra. She stomped her way into the middle of the stage before extending her hands out and clapping them together loudly. The clap itself alerted the music system and soon, a low tempo R&B beat began to play through the surround sound speaker system.   
  
The dancer in Carmen had awakened with the bass beats slowly pumping through the speakers. Her red lips curved into a grin and then she wrapped her right hand fingers around the shiny, silver metal pole. She began to step around, moving in a clockwise circle. Since it took Adrian a bit of time to wander his way into her special room, Carmen had plenty of time to strip her body and put on a simple stripper outfit. She had been planning this for a long time, now ready to indulge into her inner freaky side with him. He had witnessed a bit of her dirtiness in the bedroom, but today he would learn just how wild she could truly be. Forty-five was just a number to her, nothing to hinder her spirits deep inside her heart. Circling around the pole, Carmen moved quickly as she began to spin around matching the tempo of the low beat. This specific song was one that she had practiced to. A simple instrumental song that would later break into a fast tempo, but not quite yet.   
  
After successfully making the spin move, she came to a stop and pushed her legs from behind the pole. Her hands released the pole, but only for a few moments. To Adrian's eye, he could see her back side as she stood behind the stripper pole. Carmen was proving him right back when she had said before that strippers had the best bodies in the world. Despite her age, those hips looked in perfect shape along with her gorgeous ass. The pink thong was tucked just in a way that he could look at her plump ass cheeks to her tanned body. Carmen slowly moved to the left side of the pole, wrapping her hands back around it once more. As she stood there, she pushed her legs back until the pole was tucked between her ass cheeks. Turning her head to glance across her left shoulder, Carmen then raised up her left leg and gazed down at Adrian. His eyes were set directly over her ass, starring at the pole itself tucked between the crack of her ass.   
  
Carmen stood in the position only for a few more seconds. The beat was changing, finally breaking into a faster tempo for her to work her body in sync. She let go of the pole, standing in front of it as she leaned forward and began to shake her hips back and forth with the beat playing. Adrian looked into her eyes before glancing down at her big cleavage. Her tits may have been fake, but bigger was always better to him. Moving back up, Carmen pushed her body back against the pole once more and began to flex herself out. Her amazing stripper body was on full display to Adrian's eyes, revealing the muscular abs she had toned all those years of practicing. Stepping away from the pole, Carmen leaned down before quickly rising back up, tossing her brunette locks of hair around wildly. She wrapped her hand around the stripper pole once more, just to do one more twirling circle. This time she moved in a counter clockwise rotation before letting go of the pole and sliding down on her knees. Adrian raised his eyebrow as Carmen slid across the stage.   
  
Her timing was perfect, immediately impressing Adrian. From her movements, he could tell Carmen must have put much practice into moving to this one specific instrumental song. Carmen was just about finished her little stage act. She had all plans to continue this little dance once she was firmly sitting on his lap. Rising up from her knees, she raised her left hand up to her lips. Giving him a soft smile, she bit on the nail of her index finger before quickly moving off the stage. The R&B song remained playing, the tempo beginning to slow down a bit. Carmen gazed down at her lover man, starring at him with her big blue eyes as if he were a tasty treat to satisfy her hungry desires of pure lust. Stepping towards the chair, she continued to sway her hips with the beat. Carmen turned around, bending over to shake her ass in his sights. Spreading her feet over the floor, she placed her hands down on her knees as she began to do a 'twerk' routine.   
  
Adrian's eyes watched her booty bounce back and forth. He licked his lips, mesmerized by the way she moved her body so sensually. Carmen spread her hands out, still shaking her ass up and down. The song seemed to be coming to a close as it went back to it's slow intro. Carmen used her hands to slap both of her ass cheeks from behind, matching the loud bass beats. She repeated the motion back to back as Adrian didn't move his eyes away from her lovely ass. Each time her hands smacked down over her skin, it sent ripples, forcing her ass cheeks to clap together. Now that the song was beginning to fade out, she finally stopped and lowered her ass down over his lap, pumping it into his crotch. Adrian moaned, feeling her ass grinding against his crotch. His cock was already hard from the little show she had put on, but now it could be felt poking up through the crack of her ass. He took in a deep breath before moaning out to her.   
  
"Ohhhhhh, Carmen baby. This is fantastic."   
  
Closing her eyes, she didn't reply back to him. Carmen slowly curved her lips into a grin though Adrian couldn't see with her back turned to him. Placing her hands down onto the arm rests of the chair, Carmen used this position to lean up and grind down into him. Over and over, she slowly worked her ass to give him a proper lap dance. Adrian moved his hands to wrap around her muscular stomach, but she wasn't bothered by his touch at all. Her concentration was still solely focused on this dance routine. He moaned once more, still feeling her ass pump down into him. Carmen finally spoke to tease him.   
  
"You like that, huh honey? I can feel your big dick poking right up into the crack of my ass. It's so fucking hard, I can feel it."   
  
Her dirty words had almost made him twitch, but Adrian sat perfectly still. Eventually she came to a stop, turning around in his lap to face her lover man. At last Carmen was looking back into his face. She moved her hands down to the little pink bra, giving him a smirk as she untied the strings to pull it off. Now that her breasts were in full sight, Adrian was quick to his hands and push down over them. She let out a moan, still pumping her ass down into his lap as her nipples hardened up from beneath his palms. Carmen leaned down, pushing her lips to his for a soft little kiss. Each time she would grind her ass into him, she would lean back down and plant a soft kiss on his lips. Adrian continued to squeeze her bare tits, listening to her moan with the passing seconds. He soon realized that she was moving her body in a pattern. Grinding down before kissing him, repeating the motion over and over. As he looked up into her eyes, he spoke.   
  
"God, you really do know how to give me the best surprises."   
  
Carmen smirked and finally quit grinding down over him. The bulge in the front of his pants was enough to tell her that he was indeed ready to become naked before her.  
  
"Mmmmmmmm, yes I do."   
  
Leaning back down, she kissed his lips once more. Adrian danced his tongue against hers, turning the kiss into one of flaming tenderness. When their lips were broken apart, Carmen got up from his lap and stood tall for him. She ran her hands up to her tits, almost as if she were teasing him by preventing the man from looking at them once more.   
  
"I think you should take your clothes off now."  
  
Adrian gave her a smirk.   
  
"I thought you were gonna do that."   
  
Letting out a giggle, Carmen shook her head."   
  
"No, I'll take my own clothes off just as you can strip yourself! Get naked for me hon..."   
  
She licked her lips before speaking again.  
  
"And after you're finished, bring that big dick over there to me." 

Carmen winked at him before stepping away, leaving her man alone in the chair to take off his own clothes. She knew just how to tease, all with rejecting his request for her to strip him. Carmen stepped away, heading over to the couches in the back of the room. She clapped her hands together, shutting off the music entirely. For the only sounds that would come soon would be the ones created by their bodies. Away in the distance, she could hear him taking his clothes off. The sound of the belt buckle as well as his shirt lightly hitting the floor. Bringing her right hand up to her mouth, Carmen bit down on her thumb while turning to look over her shoulder. Adrian stood completely naked, stroking his big cock in his right hand. Her blue eyes glanced down to see his rod, all before she smirked to him. Carmen licked her lips as she tugged down her pink thong, revealing the wetness dripping around her soft entrance. She tossed the thong aside over the floor. Her focus was entirely devoted to his cock down below. After licking her lips again, Carmen hurried down to her knees and wrapped her right hand around his cock.   
  
"Mmmmmmmmm, I've been looking forward to this all day."   
  
Her words rang out to Adrian's ears as a humble reminder of just how dirty she was about to be with him. Carmen licked her lips while moving her hand up and down his long pole. She used her left hand to move down and play with his balls, smashing them against her palm as she rubbed them with her fingertips. Still looking up into his face, Carmen locked eye contact as she pushed the head of his long shaft between her lips. Adrian took a deep breath, moaning as she began to slowly slide her lips up and down while sucking on the first few inches. She pushed her right hand down to the base, still gripping it firmly as she began to work her lips up and down.   
  
"Ohhhhhhhh, man. I love the way you suck me off, baby."   
  
Hearing his moaning voice, Carmen ignored Adrian for now and concentrated all her efforts to sucking his thick meat pole. This is what she had been craving all day and now she had her moment to indulge in the heat of lust. Sounds of slobbering and sucking could be heard from her mouth, as Carmen worked her lips up and down. She moved slowly, allowing him to enjoy every lasting second of her oral pleasures. Bringing her lips up, she released his cock with a loud popping noise. Carmen then flicked her tongue over the head while still gazing up into his eyes. The man stood there, starring down into her gorgeous big blue eyes.   
  
"There's nothing I love more than having a sexy man with a big dick."   
  
She spoke to him as she began to wank his cock back and forth within the grip of her right hand. Carmen wasn't done teasing him yet with her dirty words and soft foreplay. She heard Adrian's hard breathing, knowing that she had all the power in her to make this man scream her name. Kissing the head of his cock, she then moved her lips down to his balls. Using her left hand, Carmen wrapped her fingers around his slobber-covered shaft and began to slowly jack him off using both hands while her tongue licked over his hanging ball sack. Slurping and slobbering sounds could soon be heard as Carmen lathered his hairy balls with her saliva.   
  
"Fuck yes, Carmen baby! Suck on those nuts, ohhhh yeah!!"   
  
Just like that, she had succeeded in making his voice cry out to her. When Adrian spoke her name aloud, Carmen gently raked her teeth over his left nut before squeezing her lips around it. She lightly pulled it, sucking on his nut while wanking his cock with both of her hands simultaneously. Adrian let out a loud cry, just as Carmen released one of his balls from her mouth and proceeded to suck the other one equally.   
  
"Fuck, FUCK!! That's it, god I love how you suck on my nuts!"   
  
Still ignoring his words, Carmen continued to slobber all over his balls. A string of drool dangled from his nut sack, dripping to the floor below. Since she had accomplished her goal twice to make him cry out, the time had come for her to stop playing around with his balls and to place his cock back between her lips. Moving her mouth away from his nuts, Carmen finally let go of his cock. It bounced a bit, hitting up against her nose before she looked back into his eyes and squeezed the head between her lips. She finally broke eye contact by shutting her lids and placing her hands at his hips. Carmen began to push her lips down hard, bobbing her head up and down his entire length as she took it all down her throat.   
  
"FUCK, FUCK! OHHHHHHHH, MAN!!"   
  
If he was screaming over this, it was no telling if he would be able to hold back from an orgasm after what she had planned for him. Carmen didn't gag or choke on his long length as she pushed her lips all the way down his thick pole. Adrian began to thrust forward, bucking his hips to gently drive his cock into her mouth. His pace met with her slow movements, causing her mouth to create a string of various slobbering noises.   
  
"GWAH-GWAK-GWAH-GWAH-KWAH!"   
  
Despite all the sounds her mouth made, she didn't gag or choke whatsoever. Carmen was experienced with perfect reflex gagging after years of practice, just like her talents with pole dancing. Adrian cried out once more just as Carmen came to a stop and pulled her lips to release his cock of her mouth.   
  
"Ohhhhh, fuck yes baby!"   
  
Pop! The sound her lips had created rang much louder through the room than Adrian's moaning voice. Carmen moved her hands down to her big breasts, holding them up as his slobber-coated shaft hung towards her. Her droop dripped from his pole as she held up her breasts and smashed his cock between them. Carmen smiled as she looked into his face and then spoke in a low, slutty voice to him.   
  
"As your stripper, I know you just couldn't take your eyes off these tits. You wanted them so bad, didn't you, hon? Well, now you've got your chance to really have some fun with 'em! Go on, Adrian! Fuck my titties, fuck 'em good!"   
  
It didn't matter to him whatsoever if her tits were fake or not. A good pair was still good, regardless if they were enhanced. Adrian took a deep breath as he looked down at her smiling face. He made the first thrust, bucking his hips and then watching his slippery pole drive between her breasts. Carmen raised her head, closing her eyes as she let out a sensual moan.   
  
"Mmmmmmmmm, yeah...Come on, fuck my titties. Yeah, just like that!"   
  
She licked her lips while feeling his rod slip and slide between her boobs. She squeezed them together tighter, feeling every inch of his long shaft moving up and down. Carmen looked down, watching the head of his cock poke up. She tried to spit on it, but her string of saliva ended up catching her chin and dangling down. Adrian moaned, calling out to her.   
  
"You're the fucking best, baby! You don't know how much I truly love you, Carmen."   
  
Smirking up at him, Carmen simply couldn't refuse this moment as he professed his love to her.   
  
"I love you too, Adrian! Even when I'm being your dirty little whore of a stripper."   
  
He leaned his head down, far enough to placing his hands over her cheeks. Carmen raised her head while his cock was still pumping between her breasts. Their lips met for a short but tender kiss. After their lips were pulled apart, Carmen glanced down and watched his cock continue to pump up and down. She couldn't resist the urge to tease him with more filthy words.   
  
"Ohhhhhhhh, yeah! Mmmmmm, go honey! Fuck those titties! Keep fucking those tits, come on!"   
  
From her request, Adrian began to buck his hips forward faster. He moved his hands down to her shoulders, gripping one with his left hand as he knew his time was coming short. With each thrust between her lovely boobs, he knew that he was only seconds away from blowing a hot load. Carmen had surprised him with her role as a stripper, so he wanted to play into his own fantasy of blowing his load all over her pretty body. Looking down at her, their eyes met as he called out to her.   
  
"I'm about to fucking cum, baby! I'm almost there!!"   
  
Licking her lips, she responded to him in a voice of excitement.   
  
"Yes, cum for me! Cum for me, Adrian! Cum on my face!"   
  
"Ohhhhhh, FUCK! That's exactly what I'm gonna fucking do!!"   
  
Her words had the better influence over him. As Carmen had demanded such a filthy thing, she was about to experience it. Adrian grabbed his cock with his right hand, snatching it free from between her tits. Carmen sat up among her knees, keeping her hands over her tits as she raised her head and closed her eyes. She called out to him as he began to stroke his cock back and forth as fast as he could move his wrist.   
  
"Cum for me, baby! Cum all over my face! Drench me like a dirty little whore!!"   
  
Gritting his teeth, he grunted at the feeling of his cum racing through the veins of his long cock.   
  
"FUCK, OHHHHHHH GOD!!"   
  
Adrian grunted a second time as the initial blast of cum went flying out of his cock and over Carmen's gorgeous face. It splattered over the middle of her forehead, streaking into her brunette colored hair. He cried out as a second thick string of cum went over her left cheek, just under her nose. Another wad went flying over the right side of her face, right around the edge of her mouth. Her lips curved into a smile as she moaned and called his name.   
  
"Ohhhhh, Adrian! That's it, cover me down with your hot load! Mmmmmm, I can feel it. So warm, so sticky..."   
  
Groaning out, Adrian continued to stroke his cock. The next string of cum completely missed her face, landing over the floor behind them. Another wad ended up missing her face and went into her hair. Carmen opened her eyes once she realized after a few seconds of not feeling additional spurts of his seed landing across her face. She looked into his eyes as he was out of breath, trying to catch up. Using her right hand, she wiped her forehead clean before feeding her fingers to her mouth to clean them of his hot load. All Adrian could do was stand there and watch her sexy act. After Carmen had swallowed it up, she let out a moan almost in a purring voice.   
  
"Mmmmmmmmmm, yummy! That cum tasted so fucking good, hon."   
  
Bringing her fingers back to her mouth, she slowly sucked her fingertips one by one. Carmen was giving him a little bit of time to recover before they turned up the heat for another round. She didn't care that the man had just blown his load for her. She wanted to be fucked and she would demand it from him, regardless if she still had cum dripping from her face. After sucking her fingertips clean, she spoke to him with a sensual voice.   
  
"I hope you aren't tired out yet, baby. My pussy is so wet and I'd hate for you to neglect giving me a good fucking."   
  
Adrian swallowed his breath as he looked down and nodded at Carmen. Two thick strings of cum dangled from both sides of her face, slowly dripping down. She didn't bother cleaning it with her fingers. He offered her a hand to pull her up.   
  
"Yeah, I wanna fuck you right now! Get on the couch for me! I want you to lay down so I can see those big titties bouncing as I'm fucking you."   
  
"Yes, YES! That's the spirit, Adrian! Yes, I want you to fuck me!"   
  
With such excitement she replied before taking his hand and pulling herself up from her knees. Carmen moved to the couch, laying on her back as he moved behind her with each step. She moved in the position he had requested, raising her right leg up. Adrian moved onto the couch, sinking his left knee down as his eyes moved below to see her glistening wet pussy that was truly waiting for some attention. Carmen spread her left leg out while raising the right one to push up against his chest as he quickly guided his cock inside of her. She let out a gasp while feeling his thick rod push into her soft wet entrance.   
  
"Ohhhhhhh, yeah...That's it, get that big dick in there and fuck me. I want you to fuck me hard!!"   
  
At such a request, Adrian was aware that he couldn't take his time and enjoy her like nights before. The dirty freak in her heart had awakened, all beginning with the strip show she had given him earlier to start the night. Pumping his cock into her opening, he moved his left hand over one of her tits to feel it bouncing against his palm. The cum drenched over her face was still dripping down, creating a mess down her neck and above her tits. Carmen looked into his eyes moaning as he finally began to thrust hard, pounding his cock into her pussy at a consistent fast pace. She was now satisfied with his efforts, calling out to him in her screaming voice.   
  
"OHHHHHHHHH, YEAH!! THAT'S IT, OHHHHH!! FUCK ME, FUCK MEEEE!!"   
  
Her big fake tits began to bounce with each hard thrust Adrian sent into her. His balls smacked between her thighs, creating sounds that echoed through the room along with their cries of pleasure. Carmen licked her lips, catching some of the cum that was dripping from both sides of her upper lip. Her eyes never left Adrian's face, regardless if he was looking into her eyes, watching her titties bounce or witnessing his cock disappear each time it pumped into her juicy twat. His hand moved her breast, moving down her chest as both of her tits bounced around freely. Gritting his teeth, he growled before calling out to her.   
  
"You like that, Carmen!? You like getting fucked like a dirty little whore!?"   
  
"OHHHHHH GOD, YES! YESSSS ADRIAN!! MAKE ME CUM, OHHHH YEAH!!"   
  
The sound of their bodies smacking together could be heard through all the moans their voices couldn't contain. Adrian continued to pump his cock thoroughly into her pussy, moving back and forth. Carmen eventually closed her eyes, knowing that with each hard thrust he sent into her, she was pushing closer and closer towards her climax. She wanted to experience this so badly. The feeling between her and the man she loved would make this moment last even better. She began to pant, breathing heavily as her boobs bounced around each time he slammed that cock into her pussy.   
  
"Ohhhh, ohhhhh! Adrian, I'm so close! Ohhhhh, FUCK ME! FUCK ME AND MAKE ME CUM!!"   
  
Still pumping his cock into her pussy, Adrian slowed down and moved his left hand away from her body. Carmen began to pant as her body shook. She bit down on her bottom lip, closing her eyes while feeling the final thrust of his long hard cock. Her lips finally came apart as Carmen moaned loudly to him.   
  
"OHHHHHHH GOD, YESSSSSS!! OHHHHHHH!!"   
  
Her voice loudly echoed from every corner of the large room. Adrian couldn't hear himself breathing as Carmen cried out. Moving back, he slowly slid his cock free of her pussy. Carmen let out a deep breath and then used her hands to finally wipe up the excessive cum that had been dripping from her face. Adrian watched her her lick her hands clean, swallowing down his cum after cleaning her hands. When he moved a bit away from the couch, she looked into his eyes and gave him a devious smirk.   
  
"You tired out yet, hon? I sure hope you aren't."   
  
"Tired from fucking you? Oh no, I've still got some juice left in the tank."   
  
"Mmmmmm, I know you've also got some juice left in those balls too."   
  
Adrian sighed as Carmen's words had clearly re-lit the flames, regardless if he was becoming fatigued or not. What was it with this woman? Tonight was a learning experience for him as he came to realize just how freaky she could become within the act of lust. Carmen wasn't finished with him yet. Moving up from the couch, she set her heels down on the floor and bent over. Rotating her hips, Carmen began to shake her bare ass to him. She raised her right hand back and loudly spanked over one of her ass cheeks, all before telling him exactly where she wanted him to place that big dick of his.   
  
"Bring that big dick back over here, Adrian! I want you to shove it right in my ass."   
  
Raising his eyebrow, he chuckled briefly while teasing her back with his own dirty words.   
  
"What's that, baby? You wanna get fucked in the ass like a dirty whore?"   
  
Carmen giggled before replying back to him.   
  
"Yeah! I am your dirty little whore tonight and you've got one hole left that you haven't fucked yet! So I suggest you get over here and fix that, mister!"   
  
If it weren't for having a hard cock, Adrian could've laughed at Carmen's goofy tone of voice. She shook her ass for him again, bouncing it to the left and then the right. Done with being teased, he stepped forward and ran his hands over her hips,pushing down to the small of her back. Carmen used both of her hands to pull her ass cheeks apart, exposing her dark little hole in the back. Within seconds, she could feel the head of his cock poking through her tight hole between her ass cheeks. Adrian figured he still had the energy to give her ass the fucking it deserved, but after this, he would be well spent for the night. Carmen let out a soft sigh while feeling the first few inches of his cock exploring her tight hole from behind.   
  
"Mmmmmm, that's it. There you go, get that big dick up in there. I want you to fuck my ass like you mean it, Adrian."   
  
She spoke while moving her left hand away, but keeping her right hand still pulling one of her ass cheeks apart. Adrian pumped his cock slowly into her ass, getting used to the overall tightness of her final hole. Carmen wasn't quite satisfied with his efforts just yet. She wanted it harder than this, just as she had told him to do.   
  
"Ram it, hon! Ram that fucking ass with your big dick! I want you to fuck my ass hard!"   
  
Biting down on his lower lip, Adrian moved his hands to push down into the couch. This made an easier position for him to truly pound her in the ass as she requested, but not without teasing her first with dirty words.   
  
"Careful what you wish for, darling."  
  
He grunted before bucking his hips as hard as he could, pumping his cock into her ass and then back out. Carmen gasped before moaning aloud. This was how she wanted it, hard and fast. Her tits pushed against the couch as her hair began to sway around with each hard thrust he sent into her.   
  
"YES, YESSSSSS!! THAT'S HOW I WANT IT, JUST LIKE THAT! FUCK THAT ASS, ADRIAN! FUCK MY ASS HARDER!! HARDER!!"   
  
Still pulling one of her ass cheeks apart, Carmen felt every inch of his swollen rod pounding into her rear. Adrian had delivered, giving her just what she had desired from the man so dearly. Over and over, his entire length disappeared with each full thrust he sent into her tight ass. She continued to scream at him.   
  
"HARDER, OHHHHHH YEAH!! HARDER, YESSSSS!! FUCK MY ASS, OHHHH YEAH!!"   
  
Adrian couldn't hold himself back. As much as Carmen found this act to be so pleasuring, he was worried for the sake of blowing his load in her bowels. The last place he wanted his cock was between her tits, but he felt that there was still time before he was close to reaching his second breaking point of the night. He loved this woman so much. Carmen's tenderness had stripped down into full blown dirty lust tonight and he couldn't have been happier with her surprises. As he continued to pound every inch of his cock into her ass, he called out to her.   
  
"I love you, Carmen! I love my dirty little whore!!"   
  
"I am YOUR dirty little whore, Adrian! YOURS!! MMMMM, FUCK MY ASS! YEAH, THAT'S IT!!"   
  
His words of love had not phased the dirty side of her mind whatsoever. Once Carmen was locked in, she couldn't stop until the night was over. Adrian was just now learning how life was going to be in a relationship with her. There was no slowing down for sensual enjoyment for her, not even at the age of forty-five. Adrian began to grit his teeth while pumping his shaft into her juicy ass. With one last thrust, he could no longer hold back in fear that his sticky load would be shot within her. He pulled his cock free from her ass and took a few steps back before moaning out to her.   
  
"Ohhhhh, fuck! Baby, I'm almost there again! Ohhhhhh god, I'm gonna end up cumming." 

Carmen licked her lips and moved her hands, ready to get up from the couch after hearing his words. Adrian was almost crying with his tone of voice, giving her the more the reason to believe how she owned this man. As she stood up, she turned around and looked into his eyes. He starred back at her beautiful blue eyes while she curved her lips into a devious smirk.   
  
"Leave that to me! I wanna make you cum!"   
  
A soft giggle was heard from her voice while he took in a deep breath. Carmen knew that she truly owned her man when it came to the act of lust. If she wanted to, she could've thoroughly dominated him. Controlling his orgasm by her touch was just enough to satisfy her. She dropped to her knees, using both hands to straighten her hair behind her shoulders. Adrian stepped forward before Carmen brought her hands around around to wrap around his cock. Now was the perfect time for Adrian to speak of his request to her.   
  
"Make me cum, Carmen! Make me cum with those big fucking tits!!"   
  
She raised her eyebrow, smirking up at him while still slowly stroking his cock with both hands.   
  
"What's that, hon? You want me to use my big tits to make this big dick explode?"   
  
Groaning out, Adrian couldn't contain himself from yelling to her.   
  
"FUCK YES!!"   
  
His voice had caught her by surprise. Carmen let go of his cock and used both of her hands to push her tits up. This time Adrian guided his cock between her boobs himself. Once his cock was shoved between them perfectly in place, Carmen squeezed them together and began to move them up and down. She licked her lips before calling out to him.   
  
"Mmmmmmm, you just can't get enough from these titties, can you, honey?"   
  
Adrian didn't answer her back, instead he too over by thrusting his hips forward. Carmen eventually stopped when she felt his right hand palm pushing up against her back to keep her right in this position. He cried out, curling his face up while pumping his cock back and forth between her breasts.   
  
"There you go, Adrian! That's it, fuck those titties! Mmmmmm, I want you to cum for me. Can you do that?"   
  
Her voice called out to him so sensually, almost as if she were purring her words. He began to pant, breathing heavily while pumping his fat dick back and forth between those lovely breasts. Carmen just licked her lips once more, gazing up into his eyes as she repeated the question in a low voice.   
  
"Can you do that for me? Can you cum for me and give me that sticky pearl necklace?"   
  
Finally, she had forced him to cry out to her again.   
  
"Y-Yes! YES I CAN, BABY!!"   
  
Just like before, Carmen gave him that classic sinister grin that she was known for. Though he was nearly exhausted, she still had energy left in her body. Adrian could still see some of the lines of cum that had dripped down her neck from earlier. She squeezed her tits tighter as he was still pumping his cock back and forth between them. Carmen gritted her teeth, still gazing up at him as he began to cry out.   
  
"OHHHHHH, FUCK! OHHHH, THAT'S IT! I CAN'T STOP!! FUCK!!"   
  
As his cock began to erupt between her breasts, Adrian cried out while taking one more slow thrust. Carmen moaned when she felt his his sticky seed splashing over her skin once again. Letting out a giggle, she glanced down to see his cock still pumping between her tits for one final time as his cum went splashing forward. His orgasm didn't have the power or excessive amount of cum from earlier. Adrian was still bucking his hips, forcing his cock back and forth while he shot his load between her tits. Carmen licked her lips before calling out to him.   
  
"Mmmmmm, yeah. There you go, give me that pearl necklace!"   
  
Small spurts of cum created a river of semen between her breasts while thick droplets shot up near her neck. Adrian was out of breath, though he didn't want to stop at first. His lover was a sex goddess who had just worked him through a frenzy of lust. Carmen let go of her breasts once came to a complete stop. As Adrian stood there looking down at his loving goddess, she wrapped her little right hand around his cock and brought it back to her mouth. Carmen sucked on the head, milking the final drops of cum that she could squeeze out. When she pulled her lips away, she created a pop noise and then kissed the purple head lovingly. Adrian took in a deep breath before calling out to her one final time.   
  
"Carmen, baby?"   
  
"Yes, dear?"   
  
"I love you..."   
  
There was nothing else he could say to her while looking down into those beautiful blue eyes of hers. Carmen licked her lips and softly smiled, flashing her teeth before she replied to the man whom she loved.   
  
"I love you too, Adrian...even when I'm being your dirty little whore of a stripper."   
  
 **THE END**


End file.
